The present invention relates to an electrostatic copying apparatus having a photosensitive body and, more particularly, to an electrostatic copying apparatus which comprises means for charging a photosensitive body and means for cleaning the photosensitive body.
A contact type charging device for charging a photosensitive drum and a cleaning device of electric cleaning type employing a fur brush for cleaning the surface of the photosensitive drum have recently been developed in the technical field of an electrostatic copying apparatus. However, these devices have flowed currents to the photosensitive drum and have frictioned the surface of the photosensitive drum. Therefore, in case that both the charging device and the cleaning device have been used in the electrostatic copying apparatus, the steps of flowing currents to the photosensitive drum and frictioning the surface of the drum have been respectively carried out twice in one copying process in the copying apparatus.
Accordingly, the photosensitive drum has rapidly fatigued, thereby shortening its lifetime. Further, a charging device in the electrostatic copying apparatus has always been contacted with the photosensitive drum, and a developer has thus constantly adhered to the charging device. On the other hand, the developer has also been adhered to a fur brush in the cleaning device. Therefore, both the charging device and the cleaning device should have respectively required exclusive cleaning units. Thus, both the conventional charging device and the cleaning device have become complicated structure, and yet should have disadvantageously necessitated the same or equivalent components in duplicate in the same electrostatic copying apparatus as its drawbacks.